The Hero
by ladyanaconda
Summary: Ludwig accidentally captures a dangerous criminal, and he swears revenge. when the criminal excaped from prison, he goes after Ludwig. What will happen next?


The Hero

*Darklands, Goomba's house*

Goomba walked out of his house and placed a Wanted poster on the wall outside his house. Is showed the picture of a fierce looking black" shelled Koopa with a combed back silver Mohawk. It had sharp fangs and red eyes. Ludwig passed by

"hi, Goomba." he greeted

"WAH!" Goomba yelled as he hide in a thorn bush. He came out with thorns on his body. –"what're you pretending in scaring me like that?!"

"Uh… I only passed by and said hello."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'm a bit nervous, that "anaconda" it's giving me creeps." Goomba said pointing to the poster

"Anaconda?" Ludwig asked curious

"Yes! The Anaconda is a dangerous outlaw. He has stolen goods from five Goombas and Koopas in the area."

"Ha! I'd like to see him trying to get past king dad's security system."

Morton came

"Hi, everybody!" he greeted

"You don't know?" Goomba asked him "the Anaconda is free, Morton!"

"The anaconda? The outlaw who has already stolen goods from 5 Goombas and Koopas in this area and has eluded capture from the police? No, the Anaconda!"

"Ow, my brain!" Ludwig said as he took his hands to his head

Morton just went to Goomba's fridge and took out an orange soda. He tried to open it, but it was tight.

"Okay, let's just ignore it for now. Ludwig, could you fetch a box in my attic, please?" Goomba asked Ludwig

"Sure." Ludwig answered as he went inside Goomba's house. After he left, a black shelled Koopa came walking and stood just behind o f Goomba.

"Well, I'm going to… AH!" Poor Goomba said

"Give me all your money!" the Koopa threatened

"Ah! The Anaconda!"

Morton, however, was too busy trying to open his orange soda to even notice.

"Ah, man. Who taped this soda?" he complained

"Help! I don't have anything!"

Suddenly, galloping was heard

"Don't hurt me!" Goomba pleaded frightened

"Damn it! The police!" the Anaconda yelled as he threw Goomba to a garbage can and tried to run away…

Before Ludwig hit him in the head when opening the door of the attic, knocking the Anaconda unconscious

"What's going on?" He asked

"Ah, you hit him! You hit him!" Goomba cried as he got out of the garbage can and his behind Ludwig

"Isn't that the Anaconda?"

"Yes! I think he fainted!"

Later that same day, the Anaconda was in a cell on the police department. Goomba, Ludwig and Morton were sitting in wooden chairs; they were being interrogated by a Koopa officer.

"In your own words, Mr. Goomba. Could you tell us what happened?" the officer asked

"Of course I remember it as if it had happened yesterday." Goomba said

"Uh, it happened today", Morton said

"Who's telling the story?!"

"You."

"Well, anyway, everything seemed normal. But in this kind of situations, one must be ready for everything."

**I was on a bench counting my cash and then:**

"_Okay, this is a steal!" Anaconda went right to Goomba and grabbed him by the head –give me all your cash!"_

"_Tch.." _

**I remained calm. My nerves were… uh… very calmed. I looked directly into his eyes and told him:**

"_Ha, I don't think so" Goomba replied as he got free "I think this time you chose the wrong Goomba to steal"_

_Goomba then made some Kung fu movements and the Anaconda stepped back frightened_

"_Don't hurt me." he begged_

_Goomba made another movement_

"_Is there any escape route?"_

_Goomba pointed at some bushes and Anaconda ran towards them, but he accidently received a hit in the head from the door Ludwig was opening. Goomba stood on Anaconda and laughed triumphal_

"So, thanks to my incredible bravery and importunate arrival, we caught the Anaconda." Goomba said "I must admit it: that Anaconda is not so fierce."

Anaconda, annoyed at the comment, gave Goomba a smack in the head from his cell. Poor Goomba groaned and fainted

"Goomba, please. That's anything like what happened." Ludwig said as he stood

"Tell me what really happened." the officer said

"Well, I had gone to the attic to fetch something when, in that moment, I felt danger."

"_Mm. I feel danger."_

**I decided to go back outside to see how everything was**

"_I'll go outside to see how everything is."_

_The Anaconda was throwing Goomba to a garbage can to amuse himself_

"_Hey! Leave that poor Goomba alone!" Ludwig warned_

"_You will force me?" Anaconda said as he threw Goomba to the garbage can again_

"_Yes! That's what I will do!"_

_Both grabbed some bread bars and started fighting like a sword duel._

"_Now I'm angry." Ludwig said as he fought and cut the Anaconda's bread in two with his claws_

_The Anaconda stepped back frightened, but Ludwig hit him in the head with his bread and knocked him unconscious_

**Then, the super model arrived**

_A super model came in_

"_My hero!" she said as he went next to Ludwig and kneeled to hug him_

"_Hi dear girl, how are you. Long time no see."_

"And she told me: "oh, Ludwig. You're so brave and so handsome." Ludwig said

"Okay, okay." the officer said "are you sure that's what happened?"

"Well, everything except the super model, and the bread… but I did knock him unconscious!"

Morton, meanwhile, was playing with a laser gun and accidently made a hole in the ceiling

"Hey, don't play with that!" the officer said as he to the gun away from Morton "and why don't you tell me what did you see?"

"Uh… I didn't see anything…" Morton said "but I did see how Ludwig knocked the outlaw unconscious"

"Well, boys, well done." the officer congratulated them as he went to the Anaconda's cell. "Did you hear that, Anaconda? You will spend the next 20 years in prison and all thanks to that boy."

"I wouldn't remind him so much of that…" Ludwig whispered nervous

"That's right!" Morton said as he went in front of the Anaconda "yeah! Twenty years, and all thanks to my older brother."

Ludwig angrily went next to Morton

"Sh!" he hissed "Sh!"

"You will get locked up!"

"It's very possible, but when I go out I will go after YOU, boy!" the Anaconda threatened Ludwig

"What boy?! You won't go after him, you don't even know his name and if you want to know it its Ludwig!"

"NO!" Ludwig said horrified

The Anaconda grinned evilly

"Yeah! Ludwig von Koopa, the eldest son of King Bowser Koopa sent you to prison always remember it and never forget it!"

"SHUT UP!" Poor Ludwig said horrified as he covered Morton's mouth as he kept talking

"Oh, I will crush you, Ludwig von Koopa! I will crush you." Anaconda said

"Oh, crap. I have to leave!" Ludwig said as he was about to leave, but the Officer stopped him

"Don't let that scare you, boy." he said "today you did something good. You're a hero."

"A hero?" Ludwig whispered "hey, Morton did you hear that..? AH!"

The Anaconda was straggling Morton

"LUDWIG!" Poor Morton said as the officer helped him

Four days later…

The Koopalings and Bowser Jr were watching the recording of Ludwig's talk with the news

"_Ludwig, how does it feel to be a hero?"a reporter said_

"_Well, I don't know if I'm really a Hero. The only thing I did was to catch a dangerous outlaw. It's not so hard, after all" Ludwig said "but if you think it was, you could buy one of these."_

_Ludwig showed a t-shirt with his photo and the word HERO above_

"_Or you could buy one these" Morton said as he showed them another t-shirt. But this one had his photo and it had the word YOUNGER BROTHER OF HERO _

"_Morton, no one will buy a t shirt that says younger brother of hero." Ludwig said_

"_Really? Because I did." Morton said_

"_Ludwig, aren't you worried to about the threat of the Anaconda of taking a painful revenge? " Another reporter asked_

"_Worried? Um, nope. I'm not the people who get worried so easily." Ludwig answered_

"_Mr. Goomba? " Another reporter asked Goomba_

"_Yes? " Goomba asked_

"_Aren't you worried that the Anaconda might come and tear you to pieces?"_

_Goomba just stared at nothing with his mouth wide open_

"Well, we already know Goomba's answer." Ludwig said

Bowser came with various things

"Where are you going, pop?" Lemmy asked him

"I'm going to a summer trip." Bowser answered

"Can I go?" Morton asked

"NO!" Bowser answered "the least thing I would want is to hear you talk the whole day! Anyway, Wendy is staying with Kammy o don't worry about her"

"We won't" Larry said

"Well, I'm late. I have to go. Don't mess in trouble again"

"Yeah, whatever you say." Ludwig said as he shoved his father and closed the door

"At least! All he castle for us! No dad, no Wendy, just us!" Roy said excited

"What are we going to do?" Iggy asked as he ran his fingers through his green plant-like hair

"Let's watch T.V." Junior suggested as he turned on the television

**Now, in other news, the Anaconda who was arrested this week has escaped from prison**

Ludwig's eyes went wide when he heard this and stood

**Repeat the dangerous outlaw Jacques Rogan alias "the Anaconda" has escaped**

"Ah!" Ludwig yelled as he turned off the television

"Hey, Ludwig, did you hear that? The mister Anaconda has escaped from prison and that's very bad because he said he would get you though it may be the last thing he will ever do and he will crush your bones and maybe tear you to pieces this is very-" Morton talked again before being hit in the head by Roy

Ludwig fainted

"LUDWIG!" his siblings yelled as they ran towards him

Next morning, Ludwig entered the dining room for breakfast and sat at his respective place. He wore a false red beard and one of Wendy's hats.

"Ha! Let's see the Anaconda when he tries to find me! Nobody will recognize me like this!" he said triumphal

Iggy came in

"Hi, Ludwig." He greeted

Ludwig smacked his head in the table frustrated

"You shouldn't recognize me! This is supposed to be a disguise!" he said angrily

"Come on, Ludwig. That disguise wouldn't fool anyone." Iggy replied

Lemmy came in

"Hi, Iggy. Who's your friend?" he asked

"Correction, almost anyone."

"I'm Ludwig." Ludwig told Lemmy annoyed

"Oh, bro. sorry, I didn't recognize you." Lemmy apologized

"Okay, but I want to be alone. Leave me alone." Ludwig replied as he stood up and went towards the window

"Come on, bro." Iggy said, trying to cheer him up "the Anaconda won't come after you, he must have already left Dark Lands."

Roy, Morton, Larry and Junior came in and looked at them

"Or maybe he's planning to get revenge from you and then leave the dark lands." Lemmy said

Iggy smacked his head in frustration

"Oh, damn it! I have to get out of here!" Ludwig said as he went towards the door

Suddenly, the Koopa officer from before came in

"Ludwig?" he asked

"WAH!" Ludwig yelled as he threw himself towards a chair and fell

"You heard the news?" the officer asked as he got closer

"Err… no." Ludwig replied as he stood

"What, is he getting married?" Morton asked, everyone threw stunned looks at him

"… no." the officer replied

"He was caught again?" Ludwig asked

"No, Ludwig, but we want to know where he is going."

"Very far away, I hope. See, Ludwig?" Iggy said

"We found this list in his cell." The officer continued as he got a piece of paper out of his jacket. "The first thing in it is escape from prison, it's already crossed."

Ludwig took the paper from the officer

"And under it says-"

"Go to the laundry?" Ludwig asked

"No, no, the other."

"Uh, get Ludwig von Koopa- AH! Crap, he's coming for me!"

"Where is he going to take you?" Larry said chuckling; Roy threw him an angry glare. Larry his behind Iggy.

"What must I do?" Ludwig asked the officer

"Close the door, an agent will come."

"okay, I will."

The officer left

Later at night, Ludwig was covering the door with wood boards, nailing them.

"Ha!" he said triumphal as he placed the hammer away "that Anaconda won't come into my house. Ha, it's perfectly shu-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, as Roy opened the door and came in before closing it again.

"Argh!" Ludwig said frustrated as he threw his arms in the air

"Hey, bro. I brought you some videos so you stop thinking on the Anaconda." Roy said showing some videos

"Oh, great. What did you bring?"

"I brought sweet revenge, revenge is sweet and revenge is equal to pain."

Ludwig tossed the videos away angrily

"Argh, I have to get out of here!" he said

Someone knocked the door, the others came

"Oh, no. what if that's the anaconda?" Ludwig asked nervously

"Don't worry." Roy said as he went to the kitchen and bought some cooking pans "when he comes through the door, we will hit him in the head with this and he will fall unconscious."

"Okay, let's do it already." Ludwig said as he took a frying pan

Larry turned off the lights and the Koopalings hid. Someone entered and was hit in the head by Lemmy

"Uh, Lemmy… that's the boy from the pizza…" Roy said

"Oh, great." Lemmy said as he took the box and looked opened. "Hey, I wanted it with pepperoni!"

"Lemmy, he's unconscious." Iggy told him

"I know, but I wanted with pepperoni."

"Would you forget about the pepperoni?!" Ludwig yelled at him annoyed "just help me move the sofa."

Roy and Morton helped Ludwig move the sofa in front of the door while Iggy, Larry

And Junior took the pizza boy to the kitchen and placed an ice pack in his head

Suddenly, someone tried to open the door

"Argh, the Anaconda!" Ludwig said alarmed as he ran to the kitchen. "Hurry up, give me something!"

Lemmy, who was peeling a banana was distracted and gave him a napkin roll. Ludwig became steamed and threw it just at Lemmy's head

"Ow!" Lemmy complained

"Would you please give me something harder?!"

Junior handed Ludwig his frying pan, and they went back to the main hall. Roy and Morton were already hiding there, the lights turned off

Suddenly, the door opened

"What's this? Why is the sofa in the door-?"

Lemmy hit the intruder in the head with the frying pan and turned on the lights… only to see that it was Bowser

"oh, my gosh! Dad!" Iggy yelled alarmed as he ran next to their father

Kamek came in

"Hey, kids. We came back and just found out that-"

He could not finish his sentence, as he was hit in the head by Lemmy

"Why did you hit Kamek?!" Roy asked him angrily

"How was I supposed to know it was Kamek?" Lemmy asked

"BECAUSE THE LIGHTS ARE TURNED ON AND YOU KNOW KAMEK!!!" Ludwig answered him angrily

The Koopalings took their father and Kamek to the kitchen, where Larry placed ice packs on their heads.

"Well, I'm going to close the front door." Ludwig said as he went for the main hall, but after a while heard a sound from the kitchen. He went back to find a koopa officer on the ground and the others scolding Lemmy

"HE SAID POLICE OFFICER WE ARE COMING IN!!!" Iggy scolded Lemmy

Bowser began to recover consciousness

"What…? Where?"

Lemmy gave him another hit in the head

"Why did you do that now?!" Roy asked him furious

"He was waking up." Lemmy answered

Roy gave himself a smack in the head

"Argh, damn it! I'll close the door. And Lemmy, try not to hit anybody else on the head." Ludwig said annoyed as he went back to the main hall and was horrified to find the Anaconda stood in the door

"ARGH, THE ANACONDA!!!" Ludwig screamed as he tried to enter the kitchen but Bowser had fallen in front of the door and was blocking it

"I told you I would come for you." The Anaconda said grinning evilly

"Err… hey, anaconda… want some pizza?"

"It has pepperoni?"

"No."

The Anaconda began chasing Ludwig around the room; Ludwig ran and avoided each time he could. But the Anaconda jumped over the couch, caught Ludwig and tried to strangle him. Lemmy came and looked at them

"Hey, Ludwig. Who's' your friend?" he asked

"Lemmy… hit him in the head…" Ludwig mumbled as e tried to remove the hands of his attacker.

"But you told me not to hit anybody in the head." Lemmy replied

"DO IT!!!"

Lemmy doubted at first, but finally hit the Anaconda in the head with the frying pan. The Anaconda fell unconscious to the floor. Ludwig breathed deeply.

"Lemmy… the next time… you see a big, BAD koopa is strangling me… you'd better-" Ludwig yelled before Lemmy his him in the head, and Ludwig fell unconscious to the floor too.


End file.
